Many vehicles and vehicle pulled trailers such as boat trailers and utility trailers are supplied with a spare tire to be used for replacement of a wheel and flat tire in order to return the vehicle to use. Often it is difficult to remove the wheel and flat tire because the lug nuts or bolts are often unused or rusty. It may be even more difficult to remove the wheel and flat tire in the event of broken bolt circles or stripped lug nuts.
Spare tire and wheel devices utilizing a replacement wheel and tire have been proposed. Typically such devices are attached to the frame of the vehicle or trailer where these devices are to be used. Access to the frame of the vehicle or trailer may be impeded making such frame mounting an inconvenient and undesirable location of the replacement wheel and tire.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved spare tire assembly for use in the event a flat tire or damage wheel is encountered by a motorist.